Snow
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Aro/Sully. pici got annoyed with aro paying attention to snow.  smut/lemons later.


I'm writing this in the midst of being lost.

Sulpicia pov.

He looks at the snow falling gracefully. The flakes seemed so carefree as they landed wherever they pleased. Our balcony which overlooks the lake had been my husband's perching place for hours now. I smiled, I wished he talked more to me.

"It's getting colder." I stated, placing a coat over my husband's broad shoulders.

He turns, his hair swishing."love, we don't feel the cold." he smiles, he was humored.

"i know." I stated. I noticed how my dress matched his. The dark green velvet complimented our skin greatly.

"Then why did you give me the coat?" he pulls me closer to him, allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

" Because..." I sighed, placing my hands on his shoulders, " because I wanted to hear your voice again. I needed your attention." I admitted softly.

" What's so great about snow anyways?" I asked, slightly upset by now.

He just shakes his head and smiles, catching a flake in his glove. Placing it in front of me, he hold me closer to him.

" It doesn't melt in your palm." I observed, using my finger to poke at the flake.

"Hmm." He answers, tilting his head to place a soft kiss over my temple.

" Happy now?" he asked, placing another kiss on my other temple.

" Harder.' I ordered, feeling him hunch into my frame and pressing his lips on some random spot on my scalp.

" now?"

" no. harder." i commanded once more, and he proceeded to twirl me to face him, kissing the spot between my eyes and then slowly down the bridge of my nose. He rested his forehead against mine as I stared into the abyss of his red soulful eyes.

" Kiss me like you mean it." I whispered, feeling his hand guide my chin closer to him. He grins, before pressing his lips against mine, I felt his tongue dart across the roof of my mouth, before it tried to coax me to lick him as well.

His hands wandered across my hips and pushed me closer to him. Slowly he eases my legs to up so that he was carrying me. His lips never left mine, as he allowed me to explore him further. I felt myself motioning towards our bed and away from the howling wind. He sets me onto the bed and pulls the covers over me.

" Happy now?" He whispered as he spooned me. I felt his legs cross over mine and pull me closer to him.

I smiled as I searched for his hand now resting on the peak of my breast.

I thought to him.

" Love, you know how i long for you as you distance yourself. We rarely speak anymore.." My smile ceased as I felt my heart hurt and trob painfully literally.

I whimpered, feeling him pressing his chest closer to my back.

He said nothing still, just letting me release my feelings. I purred, and sank my teeth deep into his wrist. He hissed but otherwise did not stop me. I bit down harder, feeling his chest tremble as he holds me tighter, feeling how his skin would crack along the seams and then heal back with a sizzling sound. I released. Seeing my mark on his wrist made me happy. I push him down onto the bed and I straddle him.

" I'm sorry." I stated emotionlessly. Then I crawl away from his body, laying down at the far end of my side of the bed and pushing my blankets over him so that i was left outside. I could feel him move closer to my body and pull me back under the blanket.

" No." I stated once more, my eyes meeting his. He looked like he was in pain.

I pushed him back, letting myself be outside the blanket once more. Yes. I needed to let him know that I was upset.

He whimpers, a noise that made me smile, and I felt just the blanket fan air over my body and land on me, filling into my contours, he was not in the blanket. Turning, I saw him in fetal position facing me, his eyes blinking.

APOV.

The winter arrival. Nothing more than a passing of time for me. My wife. Ahh. My everything.

Why was she upset? I could not place where I made a mistake. I should not ask her. No. She might be even mroe upset.

I hit myself internally, telling myself that i was nothing but a useless husband. I should know her by now.

Her eyes met mine, wide and gorgeous, batting those luscious and thick lashes at me.

I wish she knew that i would rather put myself in pain than have her pleasure denied. I knew what she wanted now. She wanted me to be in pain, crawling back to her. I get it.

It's difficult, with my ego. But I so wanted her to be happy... sigh.

Alright fine. I'll play. I hugged her close to me with her still in that massive coccoon of blanket. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she pecked softly on my cheek, i took it as a sign of apology. Then she invites me back under our duvet once more.

Yes! I shall not dissapoint her this time like the worthless old fool I am. I held onto her tightly pressing every inch of her against my body as I panted, pressing my eyes shut.

" I'm sorry. I'm so worthless, I wish I could be your everything, I want to be your everything, tell me, love, tell me what you want. what you need. tell me so that I can get anything you want for you." I whispered ,feeling her shift so that she could play with my cock. I let her, feeling her hand slide across my shaft, her touch. She held on firmly.

" I want you to pay attention to me, is that too much to ask?" she whimpered, digging her nails into the skin of my cockhead.

I resisted the urge to slap her hand away even though I so wanted to do so and i did have the strength as well. But i deserve this. I deserve to be totally humiliated by her. Hell, i don't even deserve to be in this room with such a perfect being! Ugh... ouch...

I hissed in pain, clutching her tighter.

" You have my attention from now on, please love.. tell me more, tell me what else you want." My eyes squeezed harder as she du her nails further into my sensitive, engorged organ.

It stung badly, I panted her name hard.

" Sulpicia... love.. please... i.. just please tell me.. please!" I begged further. She let her hands glide on my shaft once more, soothing out the nail markings. my eyes opened, relieved.

She stopped touching me, to my dissapointment, and let me slide into her body where she pulsed and clenched onto me languidly. The friction got me to stay aroused but not enough to make me cum.

She clings onto me, i felt her supple breasts press onto my chest, her hardened peaks nuzzling into mine. I let her stay this way for some time before she eventually allowed me to hear her voice once more.

"I'm sorry." she admitted softly, clenching in harder and harder.

I smiled.

" It's alright. Nothing you do can offend me now. Nothing." I reassured her. For some reason women like hearing these promises of commitment. I knew that some things she could do could break us up forever, but I don't think she was capable of doing so.

I smile.

" I love you."

" I love you back."

i know it's abrupt, but right now i have to go pay attention to my special and i don't wish to dissapoint her. :)


End file.
